Butai Shishou
by RosenDragon
Summary: About six girls who are part of a single group, who are in konoha and fall in love while fighting and going on missions.
1. Journey to the Sand

**~Gai-Sensei's POV~**

** "You five will travel to the Sand Village immediately. You are to bring a girl there, here, to Konoha. Your mission is to get her here safely and without attracting attention. Or at least, the least amount of attention possible. She will be at the Sand Village hospital. Understand?" Tsunade-sama asked/instructed.**

** "Hai." The group said. **

** "Oh, and one more thing, Gai-sensei here will accompany you." The five ninja look at Gai-sensei.**

** "Alright!" Gai-sensei said giving a 'nice guy' pose. Everyone in the room 'sweat dropped'.**

**FF**

**~Tenten's POV~**

** "I can't believe this!" Sakura said. Tsunade-sama had sent Gai-sensei, Rock Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and you to escort this girl to Konoha. You didn't really mind; it was a mission after all. The six of you were on their way to the Sand Village to pick this girl up. Your mind started wondering and you ran into something and blacked out.**

**~Lee's POV~**

** You heard a crash. You turned around to see Tenten falling because she ran into a tree and blacked out. You ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. She had passed out.**

** "Tenten! Tenten!" you shouted. She slowly opened her eyes.**

** "What happened?" she asked.**

** "Well...you... uh... ran into a tree."**

** "Oh," she said. "Lee you can put me down now." You look down and see that you are still holding her from when you caught her.**

** "Nope," you said.**

** "Lee put me down right now!"**

** "Sorry, but I won't. I don't want you running into a tree again. *pause* I'll carry you." You shifted her onto your back and she sighed. You knew you had won the argument.**

**~Sakura's POV~**

** You thought about what you could do to get Sasuke to carry you. In the end you decided against it. You wanted Sasuke to think you were strong. Then maybe he would ask you out. You had traveled halfway to the Sand Village when the group stopped to camp for the night. The next morning you all got up for another long day of traveling to the Sand Village. When you got there it was late at night.**

**"Here are your rooms," Temari pointed. "You can meet the girl tomorrow and rest here a few days before your long trip back to Konoha."**

** "Arigato," you all said. Then you all fell asleep in your own rooms.**


	2. Kimiko Anuwa

**~Neji's POV~**

**You woke up in the morning in a hotel room in the Sand Village. You had to share with emo boy. **(Me: Sorry Sasuke fans but this is in Neji's POV and Neji doesn't like Sasuke. You: Not an excuse! :| Me: Don't worry; I'm a Sasuke fan too! You: Kewl ^_^ Me: moody much? You: maybe. !_!.)** You look over to see Sasuke's gone. Good you thought no interruptions when I get ready. Then you hear a knock on the door.**

**"Neji, Neji, *finding the door locked* NEJI HYUUGA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Tenten called.**

**"You sound like Hinabi!" (Hinata's lil' sis.)**

**"Well then, OPEN THE DOOR!"**

**"Nope," you smirk.**

**"Fine then; we'll leave you behind and we'll go see Kimiko without you."**

**"Who's Kimiko?" you asked.**

**"MAN! DO YOU PAY ATTENTION AT ALL? Anyway she's the girl we're supposed to bring to Konoha."**

**"Oh," you say opening the door.**

**"Finally," she says and walks off leaving you no choice but to follow her. She led you to the Sand Village hospital. Everyone else was already there.**

**"Well now that you're all here I'll introduce you to the girl," a medical ninja said. The medical ninja led you to a hospital room. When the door was opened you saw a girl with purple hair sitting on the bed reading a book. (^_^ that's exactly what I would do...I'd ignore people if I was reading though.)**

**"Kimiko?" The medical ninja said.**

**"Nani?" the girl said not putting her book down. **

**"You have visitors." She puts her book away and looks at everyone. She stares at each person for exactly a minute...although no one else noticed the length of time besides you. When she was done staring she finally spoke.**

**"Hello."**

**"Hi," your group said. 'What's with this girl?' you thought. 'She's different from every girl I've ever met. Except maybe Temari: they have the same bad manners,' you thought. She glared at you.**

**"Um, is there a problem?" you asked her. Her eyes were faintly glowing purple.**

**"I," she paused and looked out the open window. Just then a baby tiger jumped in through the window. She stared at it for a while.**

**"Um," you started to say.**

**"I heard you," she cut you off. The entire group looked at her, confused.**

**"But he didn't say anything!" Sakura said. She looked up with sad, yet somehow emotionless eyes.**

**"I, I can hear people's thoughts. Especially when they are about me, but only when I have that gift activated," she said staring at me again. Everyone was shocked.**


	3. Jynx Club

**~Kimiko's POV~**

**"Um is there a problem?" the boy with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail asked you.**

**"I," you began but decided to ask Shita, your pet tiger and your friend. You looked out the window and called for her, with your mind. She came in.**

**'Hi ya!' she said with her mind.**

**'Hey. Shita, Should I tell them about my abilities?'**

**'Who are they?'**

**'They are the ones that are bringing me to the Leaf Village, Konoha, and I'll most likely have to spend a lot of time with them. I've seen them around before when I visited home. So... should I?'**

**'Well, if you're seriously thinking about telling them, I think you should. You never even considered telling anyone before, besides those in Club Jynx.'**

**'I know but I never thought that anyone would talk to me before. *pause* I'll tell them.' You looked up and said what you thought you'd never tell anyone.**

**"I, I can hear people's thoughts. Especially when they are about me, but only when I activate it," you said staring at the boy again. Everyone was shocked.**

**~Kimiko's POV~**

**You saw Neji look at the floor. You concentrate on his mind and reach past the barrier he'd created. You hear him think, 'Oh, great she can hear what I think. But why was she glaring at me did I think something rude about her. Maybe I should say I'm sorry.'**

**"Apology accepted," you say as you giggle. Neji looks up, his face beat red. He looks back down quickly.**

**"OK..." Sakura said. A long silence came. The group left and you got dressed. You were wearing a purple skirt that matched your hair with black spandex shorts underneath, a black halter top that tied behind your neck and buttoned down the back, and a pair of black ninja sandals. You pulled your hair up in a simple ponytail tied with a black ribbon; Crystalis would have to deal. (You will learn who the new names are later just keep them in mind.) You put on your orange wristbands and headband and packed your bag. You walked out of the room and the group greeted you.**

**"You ready to go, Kimiko?" Gai-sensei asked.**

**"Yup. I'm ready." The group headed out to the Sand Village gates. There was no more conversation until you reached a clearing and set up camp. Gai-sensei left with the guys to go bathe at a nearby lake.**

**"Hmph. Why did they get to go first?" Sakura complained.**

**"Probably because last time we girls took forever and they didn't get to," Tenten giggled as she spoke.**

**"Oh well," Sakura said. Soon the boys came back and Tenten and Sakura left. You sat there with the guys just watching the fire. You sensed someone behind you about to put his hand on your shoulder. You slapped the hand away without looking and shut your eyes. The person sat down next to you. It was Neji.**

**"What do you want?" you ask him.**

**"I want to know what the reason was that you were in the hospital." Just then the two girls came back. You decided to tell them everything. Well most of it anyway.**

**"My background, I'll tell you. I don't mind interruptions, if you are my friend that means I can trust you."**

**"Of course we are your friends," Sakura, Lee and Tenten said in union. You smiled and started a long tale of your past.**

**"I was born in the Light Clan Village. My parents were the head and mistress of the clan. I'm twins with my sister, Crystalis, though we look nothing alike. My sister has pink hair while I have purple. A prophecy stated that a group of five girls, one with blond hair, one with green, one with purple, one with blue, and one with black hair; would come together to form the legend known as Club Jynx. I am part of that. I happened upon the entrance to Club Jynx by accident. Yet only those who are part of it can enter. Once our parents realized we were two of Club Jynx...they no longer talked to us, no longer wanted anything to do with us."**

**"Ah yes Club Jynx. It's located in Konoha. The five girls will be on Konoha's side. Club Jynx members are rare. When one dies, the next one is born. You have to be a descendent of one of the first one's then," Gai-sensei stated.**

**"Yeah I am. My grandmother was one as well. She died before I was born allowing me to become one. Since I am a twin, my twin became one too. There should be six now, but we are still missing a member."**

**"Why six? I thought there was only five?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Every so often there is a member that is born a twin. Therefore both of the twins become members but only count as one original. There is one person missing; the one with green hair. I am the original of the two twins because my hair matches that of the prophecy."**

**"Oh I see," Tenten said.**

**"Well anyway. Crystalis and I have been living in Club Jynx, but I had a mission so I had to leave."**

**"What was your mission?" Neji asked.**

**"I just had to show up in my old village to meet someone. I wish I would've know it was him. Then I wouldn't have gone."**

**"Who is he?" Sakura asked.**

**"He is the one that gave me my curse mark."**

**"Does he have a name?" Gai-sensei asked. You paused and decided to tell them.**

**"Uchiha, Itachi." Sasuke clenched his fists. "Your brother? Am I right?" you said still indifferent, no emotions showing. He nodded; then managed to mumble something.**

**"What?" Sakura asked.**

**"What does the curse do?" Sasuke repeated. You sighed and began to tell them.**


	4. Kimiko's Curse

~Kimiko's POV~

"The curse is a curse given only to girls of Light Clan," you began.

"Wait you mean it's natural to get it?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Uh… I guess."

"But Itachi isn't from the Light Clan village!" Tenten said shocked.

"No he isn't."

"But then how did he give it to you?" Neji asked.

"He used his sharingan to copy it didn't he?" Sasuke asked. You just nodded.

"So what does the curse do to you?" Neji asked. You look down.

"Well?" Gai-sensei asked.

"It...Uh...to put it simply, it won't let me love." You looked down again.

"WHAT?" the girls shouted. "It won't let you love? That's so sad," they said in union.

"Uh… Sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?"

"Uh… It hurts when people touch me." They all looked like this O.o

"W…W...What do you mean?" Neji stammered. Your face was still down no one could see it but you could feel your cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Well, to simplify it...I...when I'm touched by a guy… Whether it's a punch, a poke, a kiss, a hug, even a tap...etc... it hurts me. I might get pain in my stomach or a headache, sometimes I pass out. Other times I just get so weak I can't even stand up. I really haven't told anyone because as you can see it's my weakness and someone could really hurt me." You start to cry silently and they notice when the first tear falls to the ground.

"Please don't cry," Sakura said giving you a hug.

"Well, that explains that time for bed," Gai-sensei said.

"Wait, I have one more question before we go to bed," Sasuke said. You wipe your eyes and look up.

"You said your mission was to go back to your village to meet someone and that the person was Itachi, but you didn't explain how you ended up in the sand village hospital. As soon as he finished you had a flash back.

~FLASHBACK~

You walked into the Light Clan village and went to the training field by the park. A cloaked figure was waiting for you. You realized it was Itachi, but you realized too late. Itachi grabbed your wrist and you instantly went weak.

"No. NO. NO! NO! NO!" you said slowly getting loader until it was a scream. Itachi kissed you causing your screams to be muffled. He lowered you to the ground as you tried to struggle, but the curse had taken affect. You couldn't do anything. Itachi broke the kiss.

"Come on let's have a little fun," he sneered. He kissed you again and you began to cry. You were helpless. You could only lay there and let him rape you. You closed your eyes, tears still streaming down. Itachi continued to kiss you. You kept your eyes shut. When you opened them Itachi was gone. You showered and got dressed. Then you summoned Shita and she carried you to the Sand village hospital, which was the closest hospital. Once you told the nurse what happened you blacked out. You just never told the nurse who.

~FLASHBACK END~

You opened your eyes and saw you were crouched on the ground holding your stomach. You shifted so you were sitting on the ground comfortably. Everyone was staring at you.

'Shita come here,' you called her in your head. Shita came and sat down next to you. She licked your hand.

'Why are they staring at me?'

'Because you shared your memory again.'

"WHAT?" you exclaimed. They snapped everyone out of staring at you.

"Uh...Kimiko?" Tenten started.

"You don't have to say anything," you said. You stood up and walked in front of Sasuke. "I guess you know how I ended up in the hospital, now don't you." He just nodded.

"Let's go to bed now," Gai-sensei said. They went to your tent but Gai-sensei and you.

"Thank you Sensei."

"No problem. Now get some sleep," he replied. You both went to bed.


	5. Home

**~Narrator's POV~**

**The group woke up and packed up camp. Lee and Gai-sensei made a fire while Sasuke and Neji fished. Sakura and Tenten made the fish while the boys went to wash in the nearby lake. The entire time Kimiko just sat there staring at the ground going over what happened last night. She was afraid to start a conversation let alone draw attention to herself. Everyone ate breakfast in silence. No one had spoken this morning except for saying what they were going to do. ****(Like when Sasuke and Neji went fishing.)**** When breakfast was one the group put out the fire.**

**"Well, let's get on our way. If we hurry we can make it back to Konoha by dusk," Gai-sensei said breaking the silence. Everyone just nodded. Neji and Lee walked in the front. Then Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke were next. Lastly, Gai-sensei, Kimiko and Shita walked in the back.**

**"Hey Gai-sensei," Kimiko said.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Do you mind if I go ahead a little? I'll take Shita with me."**

**"Sure Kimiko, I know you can take care of yourself. You're a strong youth." He gave a nice guy pose. So Kimiko made some hand signs and pressed her palms on Shita's forehead. Shita grew to the size of a full-grown tiger, just with a few demon characteristics.**

**~Neji's POV~**

**You heard Kimiko ask if she could go ahead a little ways. You thought she was crazy. After the memory she projected last night she shouldn't want to be alone. She should be afraid, but she's not letting it get to her. You glanced behind you as you felt a strong chakra. It was Kimiko's. She used it to make Shita turn to her demon form. You glanced at everyone else and saw that they were watching too. Kimiko climbed on Shita and whispered something in the demon's ear. Shita raced forward and ran toward Konoha. Shita slowed the pace as soon as they were out of earshot.**

**"Gai-sensei, why did she do that?" Tenten asked.**

**"I'm not sure," he replied.**

**"She probably felt embarrassed about what happened last night," Sakura said.**

**"Your right someone should go cheer her up," Gai-sensei suggested. Immediately you raced forward to catch up with Kimiko.**

**"Well, that's a surprise," you heard Lee say as you raced toward Kimiko. As you got closer to Kimiko you heard her talking to Shita.**

**"Shita, why me?" she asked. Shita made a sound and Kimiko seemed to understand. "But, I can't help it he's so hot."**

**You stayed back listening. Shita made a sound again. "Maybe, I do. I'm not sure." You thought now would be a good time to interrupt.**

**"You what?" you asked. Kimiko spun around so fast she fell off Shita. Shita turned around and seemed to laugh.**

**"SHITA it's not funny!" Kimiko exclaimed. You laughed a little and offered a hand. She shook her head. "No."**

**"Why n…" you stopped and remembered last night. "Oh." Kimiko got up and sat on Shita again.**

**"What do you want?" she asked.**

**"You look sad, I was gonna try and cheer you up, but I can see you can handle yourself." You turn around slightly smirking. Completely unaware that the group behind you saw this and starts grinning and laughing. You take a step towards the group and Kimiko jumps off Shita.**

**"No wait. Stay here. You can ride with me on Shita."**

**"I...w… what?" you stammer.**

**"You can ride with me," she blushes and looks down.**

**"Ok."**

**"Really?" she asks looking up confused.**

**"Yeah, why not?" you say. She gets up on Shita...again and this time pats Shita's back. You glance at the group behind you to see them motioning for you to get on. You get on and sit comfortably. You wrap your arms around her and she moans. You move your hands.**

**"Sorry," you say.**

**"No it's ok. Go ahead," you hear her say. So you put your arms around her and she moans again.**

**"You ok?"**

**"Y… yeah."**

**"I'm not hurting you?"**

**"N… No."**

**"You sure?" She laughs.**

**"You really care about my well-being don't you?" she asks. You blush. You two don't say anything else. She leans back and falls asleep.**

**"Hey Shita, she's asleep," you say to the tiger demon. Shita nods and slows her pace so the others catch up. They were about to say something but noticed her asleep and shut up.**

**"Tell me later," you whisper. You hold onto Kimiko so she doesn't fall and soon you see the Konoha gates.**

**~Inside gates a few minutes later~**

**You whisper, "Home." Instantly Kimiko wakes up.**

**"Neji, I can't move."**

**"Sorry." You release your grip on her and get off Shita. Kimiko gets off only to fall onto the ground.**

**"Guess my strength hasn't come back yet," she says laughing a little.**

**"Doesn't it bother you, that you lose your strength?" She stops laughing but still smiles.**

**"A little, but not enough to let it affect my life."**

**"Oh," you say. You help her back up on Shita.**

**"Thanks."**

**"You're welcome." Just then Tsunade-sama, Lee, Tenten, Gai-sensei, Sakura, and Sasuke walk up to you.**

**"Kimiko. Do you have enough energy to get into Club Jynx?" Tsunade asks.**

**"Uh," she glances at you. "I think so."**

**"Good. If not, Neji she's going to stay with you." ****(You look like this O.o)**

**"Uh, ok," you manage to get out.**

**"Well, Goodnight," Tsunade-sama says then disappears.**

**"Well, I gotta get up early for my morning training so bye!" Gai-sensei says and also disappears in a puff of smoke. The rest of the chounin surround you and Kimiko. ****(In this story everyone is a chounin except Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, they are jounin. The whole Orochimaru scene never happened.)**

**~Kimiko's POV~**

**"So, you didn't do anything...unprofaned to Kimiko did you?" Lee sneered.**

**"Lee, your mind is sick," Neji said. You giggled and everyone looked at you.**

**"What it was funny," you shrugged. They all started picking on Neji and you tuned them out until...**

**"A little help Kimiko?" Neji asked.**

**"Huh? Oh with what?" you asked waking up from your daze.**

**"Ulgh! Never mind," Neji said upset. Everyone laughed at him including you. The small group had walked to the lake near the second training field.**

**"Why don't we all go home and get some sleep, and meet back here tomorrow?" Tenten asked. Everyone agreed and went home. Except you and Neji.**

**"Uh, Neji?" you said as he started to leave.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I really, really don't want to see the members of Club Jynx right now. I probably wouldn't get any sleep."**

**"Come on." He dragged you to his house.**

**~Morning~**

**~Neji's POV~**

**You woke up and decided to go see if Kimiko was up. You walked down the hall to her room and opened the door. She was sound asleep. 'She looks so peaceful sleeping, and yet her life is a nightmare for her,' you thought.**

**"Morning Neji," a voice said behind you.**

**"Sh!" you said turning around to find Hinata. She recently got over her stuttering problem.**

**"Huh? Oh, who's she?" Hinata asked.**

**"Kimiko Anuwa. One of Club Jynx."**

**" **_***gasp***_** Club Jynx! They're like famous!"**

**"Yes now sh! She's sleeping."**

**"Ok."**

**"Hinata we are going to the lake by the second training field you should come with your team. I'm sure she'd like to meet them."**

**"Oooooo Neji's gotta crush and he was gonna take her somewhere. Ooooooo."**

**"Shut up you'll wake her up!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"We are meeting my team and Naruto's team there."**

**"Naruto! I'm so going bye, bye." She runs off. 'I knew that would get her,' you thought.**

**"Nnnn Neji, Mmmornnning," Kimiko slurred a bit from tiredness.**

**"Morning, Kimiko. You should get ready we have to meet the group there. Hey what happened to Shita?"**

**"She brought a message to Club Jynx for me."**

**"Oh, I see. Well I'll let you get ready." You left and went to fix yourself some breakfast. A half-hour later Kimiko came down. You fixed her some breakfast and she ate it. Then the two of you raced off to the lake. When you got closer to the lake you saw four figures you didn't recognize, along with all five shinobi teams. 'My team, Naruto's team, Hinata's team, Temari's team, and Shikamaru's team.' They were all there. You two said hello to everyone and then Kimiko saw the four strangers.**

**"NO WAY!" she shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at her.**


	6. Meet The Girls

(Kimiko already met everyone even though I didn't type it) ~Kimiko's POV~

"NO WAY!" you shout and run over to them. You all share hugs, and then start talking about nothing in particular. The blue haired one cuts the speaking and spins you around. You scratch the back of your head when you see everyone staring at you with confused looks.

"You know these people?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, DUH that's why she's talking and hugging them!" Ino shouted. They started fighting and Shino stopped them by creating a bug wall. Both girls freaked out and hid behind Sasuke, who just smirked.

"Neat trick, think you can teach me?" Sasuke asked. Shino shook his head. "Darn." Everyone sat down in a semi-circle around you and the four girls.

"So who are they?" Tenten asked.

"These are the other members of Club Jynx."

"No way!" Ino shouted.

"Uh, yeah."

"Introductions please!" Kankuro said. 'He's been staring at them the entire time. Pervert,' you thought.

"Ok. Ok, everyone just be quiet." They all shut their mouths and you began the long introduction. "Ok first off. Jynx girls, this is Neji, Tenten, and Lee," you said pointing to each one in the order they were sitting.

"Ok, so Hyuuga god, Weapon master, and flirt," the blue hair said. (The boys looked like this when they heard what she thought O.o Tenten ^_^)

"Uh, ok... before I go on this is Mikotsu she likes to analyze people, as you can see. Ok moving on. This is Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji."

"Lazy ass, bossy, and a pig." (Everyone -.-)

"Uh, ok. Next are Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino."

"Shy and smart, then wild, cute, and bug boy."

"Wait which one's cute?" Kiba said.

"The dog," Mikotsu said. Kiba looked sad now. You laughed.

"Ok. Ok. Uh, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto."

"Too much pink yet, good style; depressed; and hyper show-off." (O.o)

"Ok. Ok. Last group: Temari, Gaara and Kankuro."

"Fan-girl has nice style good attitude too. Sandman is emotionless." Mikotsu stopped.

"What about Kankuro?"

"Uh...I don't wanna say it."

"Ok...then. Switching introductions. Chounins, and jounins; the pink haired one is my twin sister Crystalis."

"Hi!" Crystalis said.

"Ok… the blue smart mouth analyzer is Mikotsu."

"Hi ya! ^_^"

"Uh, the black haired airhead is Kyoko."

"Hi. Hi. Hi!"

"Like I said airhead. Next ^_^. The boy crazed blonde is Taiya."

"Hi peoples!"

"Hi Taiya!" Kankuro said getting up and walking over to her.

"Taiya, pervert. Separate!" you say loudly. Kankuro is dragged by Temari, Taiya by Mikotsu. "Ok introductions done." Everyone got up and started talking to the Club Jynx members. You grabbed all of them. "Uh, I gotta talk to them, talk amongst yourselves." You dragged them away.

~Over with just the Jynx Girls~

"What do you want?" Mikotsu asked.

"You all like someone there don't you?" you asked.

"How the hell did you know that?" they all shouted. "That's not your gift!"

"Uh, Shita told me."

"Oh," they all said.

"So who, who, who, who. Tell me!"

"Sasuke," Crystalis said.

"Gaara," Kyoko said.

"Kiba-kun!" Taiya said.

"K… k..." Mikotsu stumbled over the name.

"Who?" The four of you shouted at her.

"Kankuro ok?" she shouted back.

"What about me?" Kankuro said appearing beside Mikotsu. Her face turned red and the chant began.

"Kankuro and Mikotsu sitting in a tree. K…I…S…S…I…N…G!" you, Kyoko, Crystalis, and Taiya sang over and over. Kankuro's face was now red.


	7. Mikotsu's Plan

~Mikotsu's POV~

"Guys shut up!" you scream, your face red.

"Uh," Kankuro said as he grabbed your hand. He did a jutsu and you two disappeared from the lake clearing.

"Thanks," you muttered.

"No problem it was getting annoying." There was a long silence. "L...Look at me." You turned around and looked at him. He leaned forward and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around his neck. You felt his arms go to your waist and pull you closer. He licked your lips asking for entrance. You opened your mouth and he slipped his tongue in. He felt around your mouth and to you it felt good. You two made-out until you had to break away for air.

"So you like me?" Kankuro asked. You slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow. What was that for?"

"You're so stupid. Of course I like you. Why the hell do you think I made-out with you. I'm not Taiya!"

"Uh, ok I got that you like me but what about Taiya why'd you bring her up?"

"Because she kisses a lot of guys. She's so flirty and, and..."

~Kankuro's POV~

When you're finished making out with Mikotsu you asked her if she really like you. If she said yes she'd be the first girl to say that. You got a slap over the head, but you got a yes. You asked her why she brought up Taiya.

"Because she kisses a lot of guys. She's so flirty and, and..." Mikotsu said getting madder and madder. You kissed her.

"Well, she hasn't kissed me." You put your hands on her hips and your forehead to hers.

"Good, but that's not what I was trying to say. I was trying to say she's annoying."

"Sorry but I don't care." You couldn't think of anything else but her. 'Is this love?' you thought. You kissed her again. The two of you had a tongue war. You were so busy you didn't notice the rest of Club Jynx, Temari, and Neji arrive.

"Wow that happened fast," she said.

"Wh...Oh I got it." She slapped you playfully and you started to make out again.

~Back at the Lake~

~Neji's POV~

"Whoa. They both disappeared," Kimiko exclaimed.

"What do you think he's gonna do to her?" Kyoko said.

"Mikotsu would kick his ass. She's the most powerful of us all!" Kimiko said. "He ain't doing anything to her."

"You have a point," Kyoko said.

"Uh, no offense but a girl alone with my brother, not a good thing," Temari cut in.

"Why not?" Crystalis asked.

"Uh, he's a pervert!" she exclaimed. The girls exchanged looks. Then they all raced off. You followed.

"Kimiko let me help you," you said. She just nodded and continued to race off. You arrived at one of the training grounds. You see Kankuro, hands on Mikotsu's hips and their foreheads pressed together.

You hear Mikotsu say, "Wow that happened fast." You figure that they already made out.

"Wh...Oh I got it," Kankuro says. Then Kankuro and Mikotsu start to make out. You see the girls just staring dumbfounded. Temari starts to get mad. She walks over to the two making out and pushes them apart. They are now sitting on the ground.

"Temari!" Mikotsu and Kankuro say simultaneously.

"Kankuro!" Temari criticizes. "You big pervert leave her alone!"

"But," Kankuro starts.

"But, nothing!" Temari shouts. Kankuro stands up.

"Man, you sound like our mother!" he shouts.

"Well, if you are doing this I should!" she shouts back. You glance at the girls. Taiya and Crystalis were talking really fast and you heard something like, "cute together". Kyoko was jumping up and down for some unknown reason. You saw Kimiko coming over. You forced down a blush and said hi.

"Hey Neji. I'm gonna watch this'll be interesting." You just nodded as she sat down. You sat down too and turned your attention back to the argument.

"You can't just make out with any girl. What if she didn't want to make out with you?" Temari shouted.

"And what if she likes it?" Kankuro said now calmer, now smirking. This caused Temari to shut up. Kankuro offered a hand to Mikotsu. She took it and he pulled her up with so much force that she ran into him and they fell over. Mikotsu was straddling Kankuro, their faces a few inches apart. His hands on her back, hers on his chest.

"You did that on purpose!" Mikotsu said.

"Ha! So, she doesn't like it!" Temari said. "Let go of her and she can get up!"

"Temari," Mikotsu said.

"What?"

"I never said I didn't like it." (Temari looks like this O.o)

"Uh, are you ok? He didn't give you anything did he?" Temari asked.

"Temari!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Ok, Ok. I'm leaving." She bent down and whispered something to the two of them. They both turned beat red. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I wonder what she said to them," Kimiko said to you. The two started making out. You glanced around everyone had left, besides Kimiko, and you...and the two making out.

"Uh," you started.

"I know I told them to leave."

"How did you know I was gonna say that?" She hit your arm.

"Hello! I read minds!"

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh, and STOP thinking about making out with me!" You blushed when she said this. You had forgotten she could read minds. She shook her head.

"What?"

"Look." She pointed over to the two making out. They weren't making out anymore. They were walking over here.

"Hi guys," they said with evil grins. Kimiko backed up a little.

"Uh, what are you thinking Mikotsu. I don't like that smirk," Kimiko said.

"I thought you said you could read minds!" you exclaimed.

"I can't when they block me. Kankuro's blocked too she must have told him how. Damn," Kimiko said standing up and taking a few steps back. You stood up and watched them.

"Kimiko. Kankuro and I had an idea," Mikotsu said.

"Oh, no I hate your ideas when they're aimed at me." Mikotsu reached out and grabbed Kimiko's wrists. Kimiko instantly shut her eyes and opened them a minute later.

"I really hate you," Kimiko said.

"What happened?" you ask.

"She told me her idea," Kimiko said.

"Oh," you replied. "What's her idea?"

"Well she..." Mikotsu covered her mouth. Kimiko sent her a glare. Kankuro appeared behind you. Mikotsu and Kankuro pushed the two of you together. Your faces about an inch apart.

"They're not done," Kimiko whispered trying to back up. She was just pushed forward again. "Ulgh, I hate you."

"Who me?" you asked.

"Stupid." She hit you. "Kankuro don't you dare."

"Sorry, I'm in love with a genius gotta do it." Mikotsu kissed him real quick and Kankuro started to build up chakra.

"What's he doing?" you asked. She was suddenly in your head she started talking to you.

~In Neji's Head~ (no one's POV)

"He's gonna tie us together. She wants us to make out."

"Oh, I see." Neji smirked.

"It's not funny! It'll hurt!" His smirk faded.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that."

"Stupid."

~No longer in his Head~

~Kankuro's POV~

'Mikotsu had told me to tie the two of them together with chakra. That way they'd be close together. As long as I get them together Mikotsu and I could go back to making out,' you thought. You built up your chakra and used your puppet strings. You connected them to Mikotsu's and Neji's wrists.

"Mikotsu what about my curse?" Kimiko shouted.

"I saw you with Neji when you came home from your mission. He had his arms around your waist. You weren't in pain!" Mikotsu replied.

"It took a full night of sleeping to recover all that energy. That was just his arms around my waist. Did you ever think of what would happen if I kissed him? I could turn out so weak. Someone could kill me!" Kimiko said clearly mad. You cut the chakra strings and Neji put his hands on her shoulders. She groaned. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and then looked at Mikotsu. After a while Mikotsu nodded and tugged on your sleeve. You let her drag you away. You hid behind some trees.

"Mikotsu what are you doing? Why did... What did she tell you to make you stop? Better yet what did he say?"

"Uh, he said if she was weak because of it that he would protect her. After she told me this she asked if I could leave. I agreed but only if she promised to...


	8. Love

~Mikotsu's POV~

"Uh, he said if she was weak because of it that he would protect her. After she told me this she asked if I could leave. I agreed but only if she promised to..." you stopped. "Look they are kissing!" Kankuro followed where you were pointing. Kimiko was on the ground with Neji on top and they were making out.

"Holy Crap! How'd that happen?"

"That's what happens when a girl feels safe idiot!" You slapped him over the head.

~Neji's POV~

After Mikotsu and Kankuro went and hid you smirked a little, knowing that they were there.

"Kimiko, If you become weak I'll protect you."

"You promise?" she asked.

"Of course," you said stepping closer. You started to kiss her. Almost immediately she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I keep seeing him," she said holding her head.

"Wh...OH that him." You remembered what Itachi did to her. "Well, I'm not going to ok?" She just nodded. You sat down on the ground and motioned her to do the same. She sat on your lap, facing you. She kissed you.

"I trust you," she whispered. You started making out. You lowered her onto the ground, never once breaking the kiss. Your hands on her hips, hers around your neck; you couldn't be happier. You two stayed like this for two hours. Only stopping to catch your breath. When you finally stopped it was starting to get dark. Kimiko sat in front of you, between your legs. She leaned back onto your chest.

"You needed that didn't you?" you asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I did." At that point she fell asleep. You just wrapped your arms tighter around her waist, and sat there watching the stars slowly come out.

~Sasuke's POV~

After you left the lake side, in which everyone was slowly leaving, you started to walk home. It was getting dark. You passed a training field on your way, but you stopped and hid in the bushes. Kimiko and Neji were making out. You sat there and watched as they stopped and she moved so she was sitting in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her stomach. 'How come HE can get a girl and I'm stuck with crazy fan girls?' you thought. Kimiko soon fell asleep so you wondered home.

~Neji's POV~

You noticed that Mikotsu and Kankuro left a little while ago but you felt another presence. Sasuke. Soon after Kimiko fell asleep he left. You picked up Kimiko bridal style and brought her to your house. 'She stayed here last night, and I don't know where Club Jynx is let alone how to get into it. She can stay here again,' you thought as you placed her in the bed she slept in last time. You pulled the blankets up and left the room, leaving her sound asleep. You got in your pj's and went to bed.

~Next Morning~

You woke up and walked into Kimiko's room to see if she was awake. She wasn't there. There was a note on the bed.

~Note~

Neji sorry about leaving so quick but Crystalis came and got me. She's bringing me to Club Jynx. I'll meet you at the lake clearing that we were at yesterday around 7pm. I'm just gonna sleep a little more. Take a shower. Brush my hair, that kinda thing. I picked seven because they are gonna talk for hours. Especially since Mikotsu probably told them about our kissing last night. So... yeah gotta go.

See you later,

Love,

Kimiko

~Note End~

Love. You smirked. You put the note in your dresser and got ready for your training today. When Lee found out he was going to be so annoying.


	9. Home Secret Home

~Kimiko's POV~

You woke up to face Crystalis. You wrote a note quick to Neji and let your sister carry you considering you were still energy-drained from last night. Once arriving at Club Jynx you looked around. The underground place was different; despite having three clean freaks living there it was always messy. You, Mikotsu, and Crystalis were always picking up after Kyoko and Taiya. Then again Taiya cleaned up her messes and most of them were in her room. It was just Kyoko. Like a little kid Kyoko could break, or mess up almost anything, and everything she came in contact with. But the club was, clean. Nothing broken. No mess. Everything was organized.

"Ok what happened?" you asked.

"Uh, we all decided it would be best if we kept the place clean. After we all lost something of Mikotsu's and she got really mad," Crystalis said as she placed her sister on the couch.

"That was stupid but it turned out good."

"Yeah, we all have to pick up our own messes. It's not that bad."

"I'm gonna take a shower and get changed."

"Ok but before you go we all decided we want to have a sleep over to celebrate new cleanliness and new friends."

"Uh, ok just wait until I'm out of the shower please."

"Got it." So you walked into your room. It was as neat as you left it. Except the album left on the bed, filled with pictures of your childhood, before you were cursed. After you got the curse the pictures faded. After the curse you had only a few pictures of Club Jynx. You wanted to start taking pictures again, with Club Jynx and Neji, and every one of your newfound friends. You got a new set of clothes and went in the bathroom. You put the dirty clothes in the hamper and turned on the faucet. As soon as it was on you hopped in. The cold water felt good on your weakened body.

~Crystalis' POV~

You had gathered everyone in the living room. (Club Jynx members)

"Ok now we wait for Kimiko to get out of the shower," you say

"Ok," they all said. Soon Kimiko came out of the shower. Dressed in baggy black pants and a purple halter, with her hair in a towel.

"Kimiko you can walk!" Crystalis said.

"Yeah." They four girls ran up and hugged her. "Ok girls stop hugging me!" They stopped. Kyoko and Taiya dragged Kimiko to the couch and the girls began their talk about the party.

"Ok we agreed on a sleep over," Crystalis said.

"Ok cool!" Kyoko said.

"We are dividing up the jobs right now," Mikotsu said, clearly not wanting someone to just sit around while the others did the work, like Kyoko did.

"Ok" Kimiko said.

"Kyoko go get Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji," Mikotsu instructed.

"Kay!" She got up and left.

"Crystalis, go get Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto."

"Done." You left.

~Mikotsu's POV~

"Taiya, go get Neji, Tenten, and Lee."

"What about Kiba-kun?"

"He'll be here," Mikotsu said.

"Okay then." She left.

"Kimiko can you get Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino?"

"Hinata's and Temari's team. I can do that."

"Thanks. I'm gonna get everything set up."

"Ok by then." She got up and left. You stood up and looked around. There were a few things to do. You moved the couch and chairs back a few feet so there was more room in the living room but enough to still be able to get in the doors behind it. Then you moved the circular table to the middle, for spin the bottle and other games you would be playing. You then went to the kitchen. The counters were piled with junk food. You placed them in neat fashion all over the kitchen table. After you were done that you went into your room and used one of your abilities. You shut your eyes and meditated. You focused on Kankuro's chakra. It was already coming closer. Everyone would be here soon. You were right. Soon enough Kyoko, Taiya, and Crystalis came back. With them came Kankuro's group.

"Kimiko said she's getting Kiba's group and she'll be back. Neji went with her," Crystalis said.

"Ok. Everyone please take a seat around the table there. It's a big table for a reason," you instructed as you sat down yourself. Everyone sat down leaving a few gaps for the people missing.

"And now we wait," Taiya said. Everyone began talking.

~Kimiko's POV~

You and Neji were looking for Hinata's team when Neji pointed off in a different direction. You both went this way and soon found her team, training.

"Hi! Hinata! Kiba! Shino!"

"Hi!" they all replied.

"We are having a sleep over!"

"Cool," Kiba said.

"Go pack if your coming, then meet us back here."

"Ok," they replied and left to pack.

"Talkative today?" Neji asked.

"Maybe." He tried to kiss you but you ducked.

"What?"

"Save it for 7 minutes in Heaven." You smiled and looked the direction the others had left.

"Ok. *pause* Have you...recovered from last night?" His face flushed a little.

"No not entirely, but I'm walking and no pains, just a little weak." Silence. Soon Kiba, Shino, and Hinata came back. You brought them to Club Jynx.

~Neji's POV~

Kimiko brought you and the others to a small hill, located in a field a short distance from the lake clearing. She made some hands signs and told everyone to hold hands. Shino held Kiba's hand. Kiba held Hinata's hand. Hinata held Kimiko's hand and she held yours.

"Is Akamaru coming?" Kimiko asked. Kiba nodded.

"Where is he?" you asked. Just then Akamaru's head poked out from Kiba's jacket. Kimiko giggled slightly, made six more signs, quickly joined hands again and everything went black.

"Where are we?" Kiba asked.

"The entrance to Club Jynx," Kimiko stated. You felt her connect your hand with Hinata's and she released both of you. Now you were holding Hinata's hand instead of Kimiko's.

"Kimiko what are you doing?" you asked. She didn't answer. You activated your kekkei genkai and saw she was pressing a series of buttons on the wall. You inactivated your ability and it became dark once more. Soon enough the wall opened into a brightly lit walk way. Kimiko took you hand and led the group down the long hallway to another door. This one she used chakra to open and it opened to a living room.

"This is where we live. This is our living room," Kimiko said as the door shut behind everyone. You saw the rest of the group there, sitting around a large circular table. The five of you went over and sat down in the openings.

~Kankuro's POV~

You were sitting next to Mikotsu who kept staring at the door. She was waiting for the others to come. You put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She sighed and leaned against you. A little later the last people came and sat down.

"Ok let's start!" Taiya said.

"We can play spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven, truth or dare, or we can draw dares out of a hat. Let's vote. Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Mikotsu asked. No one raised their hand. "7 minutes in heaven?" Everyone but Sasuke raised their hand. "7 minutes in heaven it is." Mikotsu smiled. Crystalis got up and disappeared behind one of the eight doors in the room. You knew one was the exit; six were bedrooms, the last one you didn't know. 'She must have gone to her room,' you thought.

~Narrator's POV~

Crystalis came out of her room with a hat, three pens and small slips of paper. She handed a pen to Kimiko, Mikotsu and she kept one for herself. They moved so they were next to each other and they wrote everyone's names. They then put all the names in the hat, through the pens behind them and mixed the papers up.

"Ok boys will draw," Crystalis said. Some people groaned others smiled.

"I'll draw a name to see who goes first," Kimiko offered.

"Good idea," Ino said. So Kimiko reached in and pulled out a paper. She read it and laughed slightly.

"Who is it?" Naruto half-screamed.

"It's..." she laughed. "Sasuke." The color drained from his face. Kimiko put his name back in the hat and mixed the papers. She then sat down next to Neji and Hinata. The hat was placed in the center of the table. You really had to reach to get it. Sasuke pulled the hat in front of him reached in and pulled out a paper. He unfolded it and read the name.

"So who'd you get?" Taiya asked.

"It's….." He read it and was shocked. It was...


	10. Sasuke

~Sasuke's POV~

You read the paper. It was Sakura. You put the paper on the table.

"It's Sakura," you said. Sakura grinned and you stood up. She stood up and Mikotsu pushed the two of you into her room. She pushed you into the closet forcibly and Sakura and you fell. Mikotsu giggled.

"I guess I pushed a little too hard," she said and shut the door. You looked down to see yourself straddling Sakura. Her face was red.

"Oh, sorry," you said and went to get up. She pulled you back down. "What?" you said.

"Do you even know what seven minutes in heaven is?"

"Uh," you thought about it and you really didn't know. "No." She started to kiss you. You pulled away.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Seven minutes in heaven we have to do something, specifically kissing."

"Ok…" You leaned down. You weren't sure but for some reason you kissed her. It was just a game right. It didn't mean anything. You started to kiss her and she moaned in delight. You slid your hands down the sides of her body until you reached her hips. Her arms snaked their way around your neck, pulling you closer. The two of you made out until you heard a knock on the door.

"Time's up!" The two of you broke away just as Mikotsu opened the door.

"Ok," you said as you stood up, offered Sakura a hand and helped her up.

"Aww how sweet, but you gotta kiss before I let you out," Mikotsu said. You leaned in and kissed Sakura. Then you went back and sat down next to Naruto. When she thought you couldn't hear Mikotsu started making gagging noises and then laughing.


	11. Chouji

~Chouji's POV~

Sasuke and Sakura both came out of the room. You sat there just munching your chips when you realized you were next. Mikotsu pushed the hat in front of you and you reached in. You really didn't care. It wasn't like you had to kiss the girl. You'd just sit there and eat chips. You pulled out a paper and tossed it on the table in front of you. You didn't bother to look. Mikotsu grabbed it and her smirk faded.

"It's Kimiko." Kimiko glanced at Neji. He was glaring at you. It made you shiver.

"Alright rules a rule get in there and kiss. Seven minutes. Go!" Crystalis said, dragging you and Kimiko in there. She pushed you into the closet and you sat down and ate your chips. Before Kimiko was let in you heard Crystalis say,

"I know you wanted Neji to draw your name but you have to. It's only a game it doesn't mean anything. Unless you make it that way." A minute later Kimiko came in and the door was locked.

"Hi," she said as she sat down next to you.

"Hi," you said after you swallowed your mouthful of chips. Kimiko was staring at the ceiling.

"Ya know I think this is the first time I came in Mikotsu's room."

"Really but don't you live here?"

"Ya but she's the type of girl that keeps to herself. She doesn't let just anyone in her life. The only reason she talks to us is because she needs us for teamwork. However, she has changed."

"How?" you asked gobbling down chips.

"She has become more friendly and now that she met Kankuro, she's way more open. I guess that's what you get when you fall in love."

"You love Neji right?"

"Huh?"

"Well I'm right aren't I? Want some..." you offered her some chips. She smiled and took a few.

"Thanks." She munched on the chips. When she was done, "How'd you know?"

"I overheard you and Crystalis talking."

"Oh. That. Yeah."

"We don't have to kiss."

"Ya we do. They won't let us out until we do, but we can talk until they open the door."

"Mmmm good idea," you munched on more chips. You felt bad that you took away her chance to make out with Neji, but not too bad.

"So who do you like?" Kimiko asked you.

"M… M… me?" you stammered.

"Uh huh you."

"Uh, I like...I…"

"Well?"

"Ino," you whispered.

"Who?"

"Ino," you said a bit louder.

"Oh her."

"Do you know who she likes?"

"Sorta, but not exactly. I heard she recently got over Sasuke and likes someone else, but I don't know who."

"Oh, well at least she got over Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"Time's Up!" Mikotsu called. She opened the door.

"Sorry but you two need to kiss before you can leave," Mikotsu said. Kimiko leaned in and kissed you on the lips. She whispered,

"Thanks," and walked out to take her place between Crystalis and Neji. I walked out and sat down in between Ino and Shikamaru. It was Shikamaru's turn next.


	12. Shikamaru

~Shikamaru's POV~

"Shikamaru it's your turn," Ino shouted.

"What a drag," you say drawing a name. You stand up and walk towards the bedroom after you threw the paper at Temari and grin. It was her name on the paper. She got up trying really hard not to smile. There was no point she smiled. When you got to the closet you sat down. Mikotsu pushed Temari on top of you. You heard the door lock and sighed.

"At least I drew the right name," you mumbled. Temari kissed you.

"What was that?" she asked smugly.

"I said at least I drew the right name." She smile and the two of you started to make out. You put your arms around her waist and pulled her closer as you felt hers go around your neck. Still on the ground, Temari was straddling your hips. 'I could get used to this,' you thought. The two of you waged a tongue war. Too soon however you heard a knock, but you didn't stop.

"Time's up!" Mikotsu said as she opened the door to see you to making out. "I guess I don't have to ask to see you two kiss." She laughed. You felt Temari get up off you. You looked; she was dragged off by Mikotsu. You got up and walked behind the girls as Temari was being dragged back to her spot next to Gaara. You sat down in between Chouji and Temari and smirked.

"Well, congrats, first time I had to DRAG people apart," Mikotsu said. All the guys started wolf-whistling and the girls exchanged excited glances. You glanced around the table. Gaara was next.


	13. Gaara

~Gaara's POV~

The girl named Mikotsu pushed a hat in front of you. You pulled out a paper like everyone else before you had done. You didn't know why you were playing. You read the paper. 'Kyoko.'

"Who's going in with Gaara?" Mikotsu asked Temari. Temari grabbed the paper out of your hands and spoke.

"Kyoko is." Kyoko jumped up saying, "Yes, Yes. Yes!" Everyone looked at her weird including you. Why would a girl want to be shut in a closet with a monster like you?

"Mikotsu I think you need to drag him," Temari said. You woke up from your little daze to see Kyoko gone. 'In the closet, probably,' you thought. You felt Mikotsu pull you to your feet and drag you into the closet. You heard to door lock.

"Hi Gaara!" Kyoko said.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Are the others?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Then you have my answer," she cut you off.

"Why were you so excited to come in here?"

"This is why," she said. You were about to ask why when her lips crashed on yours. You fell over with her on top. You wrapped your arms around her waist and kept kissing her. 'What's this feeling?' you thought. 'Whatever it is, I like it.' Her hands on your chest moved around your neck. You started to wonder why your sand wasn't working. Then you remembered Temari made you leave the gourd behind at the hotel and there was no sand here. You continued to kiss her until she broke away gasping for breath. You could have gone longer but she needed air.

"Thank you," you whispered in her ear, and then licked it.

"Gaara, I love you," she whispered in your ear. 'Love? Is that what this feeling is?' You asked yourself in your head. You both stood up as you heard a knock.

"Time's up!" Mikotsu said. She opened the door and indicated that you had to kiss Kyoko again. So you leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Mikotsu then led you back to the living room where you took your place in between your siblings. You watched Kyoko go and sit down with her team. Your turn was over.


	14. Kankuro

~Kankuro's POV~

You drew a name. 'I hope it's Mikotsu,' you thought. It was Crystalis. You didn't want to go but Mikotsu kissed you and you absent mindedly went into the closet. You heard Mikotsu telling Crystalis not to kiss you.

"I wouldn't kiss him, he's your boy."

"Thanks Crys," Mikotsu said. Soon Crystalis came in and Mikotsu left.

"Hi Kankuro."

"Hi Crystalis."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh, Mikotsu," you mumbled.

"Oooo that's a topic I CAN help with."

"Huh? Really?"

"Uh huh. Believe it or not each of us is born to control a specific element. Mine is people, their emotions...yatta yatta."

"Ok. What's Mikotsu's?"

"Mikotsu got mother earth. Water, Plants, Animals, Earth, etc... Anything to do with that stuff."

"Remind me not to get on her bad side."

"Besides that she's just as strong, or stronger than Tsunade-sama. I wish she'd be the next Hokage but believe it or not she won't be. For three reasons. Two of them are people who will become Hokage and the other is because she doesn't want to."

"Why not?"

"Cause she doesn't like the idea...and cause of you."

"Huh?"

"She likes you too much to get a job like that. No time to spend with you, it would keep her busy. She hate's being busy."

"Can you write all this down?"

"No but I can help so you don't have to."

"Ok next question. What does she like?"

"More specific please that could mean anything."

"Uh. What does she like as in...love stuff?"

"Pervert."

"I am not I just want to know what she likes!"

"Fine. I don't know but I can get you the answers."

"How?" She shut her eyes and concentrated she made some hand signs and a small opening to her room opened up. Like a pocket of space. She pulled out a headband with a screen over the eyes. She focused her chakra, did some more signs and the pocket closed.

"Here," she said.

"What's this?"

"A dreamer."

"A what?"

"You put it on when she's sleeping."

"What does it do?"

"Stupid. It shows you her dreams. I only use this when I am low on chakra and want to use it. It comes in handy. I have another one that reads minds, we all do. I can do that without the headband. All Club Jynx peoples can see dreams, but it uses a lot of chakra."

"That's creepy."

"That's us."

"So if I wear this while she's sleeping I can see her dream."

"Yup. If you're lucky you'll see...whatever perverted thing you want."

"Cool. HEY I'm NOT PERVERTED!"

"Whatever." She shut her eyes and opened the pocket again. This time she pulled out a slim headband. With no screen at all. She handed it to him.

"Here."

"This is the mind reader one right?"

"Wow I thought you were stupid."

"Nah, just oblivious."

"Blind to the obvious, interesting."

"Hn."

"Put that one on." You put the mind reader one on and focused on Mikotsu.

~Mikotsu's thoughts~

'I hope they aren't kissing. Even though I know she'll keep her promise. I wonder what she's telling him. She better not tell him I'm having a hard time controlling my hormones. I should not have told anyone that. They can read my mind though they would know anyway. Damn.'

~In closet~

You took off the headband. You'd have to talk to her about swearing. You didn't like that. Even though you swore more than her probably.

"So find out anything?"

"Only that she's trying to control her hormones and she swears too much."

"Damn. You weren't supposed to now that."

"Why not?"

"Damn."

"Stop that."

"You weren't supposed to because you might try something." You grinned evilly. "Wipe that smirk off your face. You'll be too hurt to move if you try anything without her consent. When you can move again it'll be Kimiko's and then Kyoko, and then Taiya's turn. Ok maybe not Taiya but, that's beside the point."

"Ok I got the point."

"TIME'S UP GET OUTTA THERE!" Mikotsu shouted. She opened the door. Crystalis kissed you, and went and sat down. You walked up to her and started to kiss her. It became a tongue war and then a make out session. You heard the door shut and the two of you looked up. Seeing it shut and no one there you went back to kissing her.


	15. Neji

~Neji's POV~

After Kimiko shut Mikotsu and Kankuro in Mikotsu's room. You drew a name and it was Tenten. You were disappointed. Kimiko tugged on your hand and you followed her. She kissed you and you went in the closet. You looked around. This was Kimiko's. You smirked. You searched through her cloths hanging on the rack; shirts, long-sleeve, short-sleeve, tank-top, halter tops, pants, shorts, skirts, and skorts, and more. You saw a sliding door in the back. You slid it open to find a whole set of cloths that you were sure Kimiko would never wear. Bright colors. Revealing clothes. Short skirts and shorts. Stylish cute outfits.

"I'd like to see her in some of these," you said not realizing Tenten had entered and was watching you.

"Pervert." You jumped.

"Tenten you scared me."

"I did Oh MY GOD!"

"Shut Up."

"So you like Kimiko huh?"

"Well yeah."

"You want help?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here." She stepped in front of you and sat down. She opened a drawer and pulled out an electronic notepad.

"What is that?"

"It's called a 'tell all see all'. So to speak. Whatever question you write is answered. Even your perverted ones."

"Why?"

"Because that's what it does."

"No. I meant why are you helping me?"

"Because I want you to help me."

"With what?"

"Lee."

"So you like him." She sighed.

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'll help. Oh and how did you know this was here?"

"Kimiko said I should show it to you."

"To make sure I didn't kiss you."

"Yup."

"Well, write something."

"Ok."

~NOTEPAD~

(Questions are what Neji wrote answers is what the pad replied)

Question: What's her favorite color?

Answer: Purple

Q: If I asked her to have sex with me would she?

A: Depends how you ask.

Q: Does Lee want to have sex with Tenten?

A: Every time he sees her.

Q: Will Kimiko get mad if I make her wear one of the outfits in the back of her closet?

A: Yes.

~Neji's POV~

"Neji you are so perverted!" Tenten said as she hit you.

"OWW sorry. I just wanted to know. Go have sex with Lee."

"Pervert. NO!"

"Why not you both want it?" Her face became red, really red.

"B…B...Because," she mumbled.

"Because..." you tried to get the answer out of her.

"Shut Up!" Her face was red.

"I'm so telling Lee this. AS soon as he finds out you two will be together in no time." You snickered.

"It's not funny."

"Oh it's funny." You both sat there for a few minutes. Tenten put the pad away and the two of you sat in silence.

"You're not really gonna tell him are you?"

"Yup. I am."

"Hn."

"TIME'S UP!" Kimiko called. She opened the door and Tenten kissed you. She went and sat down. You walked out, shut the bedroom door and locked it.

"Neji."

"Nani?"

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure no one comes in."

"OK. . . . Why?"

"Because..." You started to kiss her. When the two of you broke for air you pulled her into the closet. You slid the door inside open.

"Why don't you wear these clothes?"

"Well, I never had to before. Just my ninja outfits and the outfits I wore around the house is all I used before."

"You should wear these more often."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes Really."

"Good." You closed the door, left the closet, and sat on her bed. She sat on your lap and you began to make out again. When you broke for air, Kimiko laid down on her bed with you on top. You began to make out again. Soon however she stopped kissing back. You looked. She had fallen asleep, lost to much energy because of her curse probably. 'I should let her sleep,' you thought. You pulled the blankets over her, unlocked the door, shut off the light, and left them room; closing the door behind you.


	16. Lee

~Lee's POV~

It was your turn you couldn't wait. Then again Neji got Tenten so you really didn't care much after you thought that. You really liked Tenten, but you weren't about to tell her that. You drew a name out of the hat after Crystalis shoved it at you. You read it and you got confused.

"Hey Lee, who is it?" Taiya asked trying to read it.

"How am I supposed to do this?" you asked.

"Do what? Not like who you got? Kiba asked smugly.

"Uh, that and two other reasons."

"What reasons?" Ino cut in.

"Uh, one, Kankuro would kill me. Two, Mikotsu's still making out with Kankuro," you said bluntly.

"Two, very good points," Temari said.

"So what do I do?" you asked. Everyone thought about it.

"Uh," Hinata started to say.

"What Hinata tell us!" Naruto practically shouted.

""Uhh...Well I thought that maybe Lee could pick a girl and go with her."

"OMG that's a great idea!" Sakura said. "As long as it's not me." Everyone laughed.

"Ahh that was good Sakura," laughed Crystalis.

"Thanks," Sakura beamed.

"So Lee, who do you pick?" Naruto nudged Lee.

"Uh, *glances at Tenten* I..." you started.

"Come on man spit it out!" Shikamaru said. Everyone glanced at him then went back to staring at you. You felt you face turn red.

Just then Neji stepped out.

"Hey what's the hold up?"

"Well Lee got Mikotsu and she's still with Kankuro. So we are letting him pick but he won't say anything," Ino said really fast.

"Oh I know who just drag Lee to the closet. Just one thing, a new room Kimiko's sleeping," Neji said.

"Okies!" Kyoko shouted and dragged you into her messy room.

~Neji's POV~

"She's a little hyper," Taiya said.

"I see that," you replied.

"So Neji who is it?" Ino asked.

"Well," you began.

"Damn Neji just get it over with," Shikamaru said.

"Alright," you glanced at Tenten, she started to back up.

"Oh, no," she whispered. You walked over grabbed her arm and dragged her to Kyoko's room. You opened the closet to see Lee sitting on the floor. You threw Tenten so she landed on his lap. You then quickly locked the door.

~Tenten's POV~

Neji dragged you into the closet and pushed you so you landed on Lee's lap. Awkward. You heard the door lock and sighed. Looking down you realized you were still on Lee, so you went to get up, only to be pulled back down. You let out a squeak as you were pulled and Lee laughed.

"What's so funny?" you asked.

"You squeaked," he replied still laughing a bit. You looked away from him. "It was cute," Lee said. You felt your face turn red. You tried to get up again and it didn't work.

"No, don't move," Lee whined. So you sat there, knees on either side of his pretzel like sitting posture. You sat on his lap, facing him.

"May I?" Lee asked. You were confused 'May he what?' you thought. He chuckled and kissed you, gently at first, but when you started kissing back, he kissed harder. You were enjoying this. His hands reached behind you and pulled you closer. Without breaking the kiss he lowered you onto the floor. He straddled your hips and put his hands on either side of you, on the floor. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He responded by licking your lips. You opened your mouth happily and his tongue slipped inside. It roamed your mouth. He hit a ticklish spot and you shivered. He broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"No," you shook your head. "It just tickled." He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Oh really?' and then kissed you again, his tongue immediately going to your tickle spot. You shivered again. It tickled. The two of you kissed until Neji opened the door.

"Time's up lovebirds," he said. You ignored him and kept making out with Lee. "I'm not dealing with this," Neji said shutting the door. The two of you glanced up and went back to kissing.


	17. Shino

~Shino's POV~

You couldn't believe you had to do this. You knew there was only one name for each person so... only Ino or Hinata. 'I hope it is Hinata,' you thought. You drew a name, Ino. 'Crap,' you thought. 'I picked the bossy girl.'

"Shino drew," Mikotsu said looking over your shoulder. "Ino."

"No!" she yelled. "Bug boy!"

"Come on," Mikotsu said dragging her into her room. You stayed where you were.

"I ain't going in there," you stated staring at Mikotsu dragging the furious Ino into the closet. Shikamaru and Kiba grabbed your arms and dragged you in. They shut the door and locked it. You looked over at Ino. She was in the corner, the farthest spot from you. You got that a lot. Girls were scared of your bugs. You just sat down with your back against the wall and looked at her. After a while she calmed down and looked up at you.

"What?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, you look pretty when you're not mad at me. That's all," you replied.

"Can you take that jacket off, so I can see your face?" she asked. This shocked you.

"Uh, ok," you said. You unzipped your jacket. When she saw your face a shocked expression appeared.

"I didn't know you were this hot! You almost beat Sasuke." You stared at her. 'Was that a compliment or an insult?' you thought. She came over and kissed you. Longingly like she needed to be kissed. So you kissed back. When you broke for air you asked her,

"Aren't you afraid of my bugs?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about them," she said.

"They really aren't that bad." You had a little lady bug come out and land on her hand. She didn't freak.

"I actually like bugs, they help the flowers in my mom's flower shop grow," she said. "Just don't tell anyone."

"I won't." You two kissed one more time before Mikotsu came in and made you kiss to leave, finding you just sitting there. You leaned in and kissed her and the two of you walked out.


	18. Naruto

~Naruto's POV~

You went around trying to figure out which girl was left. You were last, like normal. 'Let's see, Sakura went with Sasuke.' You looked around the circle in order. 'Ino went with Shino. Temari, Shikamaru. Mikotsu, Tenten took her turn. Taiya, Kiba. Kyoko, Gaara. Crystalis, Kankuro. Kimiko, Chouji. Tenten, Neji. HINATA! YES!' you thought.

"Alright," Mikotsu said. "I believe the only ones left are Naruto and Hinata." You got up and took Hinata's hand and pulled her into Mikotsu's closet. You had been going out with Hinata since the chounin exams, two years ago. You two started to make-out. (I'm not going into detail; I'm sure by now you would know. If not imagine it.)

With your help Hinata had stopped stuttering and blushing. She didn't blush around you anymore. She had gotten her confidence. You were still kissing her ...still kissing, still kissing.

Fast-Forward:

"Time's up jeez," Mikotsu said as she dragged the two of you out.

"Ok I think it's bedtime it's almost one in the morning," Taiya said.

"Who's sleeping where?" Kankuro asked.

"I made a list," Mikotsu said. "In Kimiko's room it's Neji, Tenten and Lee." They got up and went in. "In Taiya's room it's Kiba, Hinata and Naruto." They got up and left. "Crystalis' room. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari." They left. "In Kyoko's room, Gaara, Shino, Ino." They left. "In my room, Kankuro, Sakura, and Chouji." They left. Mikotsu picked up the living room and went into her room as well.


	19. Second Thought

~Neji's POV~

In the morning everyone left and went home. You kissed Kimiko goodbye and left. You noticed she was weak when you left, but you couldn't help but kiss her. Her curse would get in the way and you would break it. If you could figure out how. You were walking home when Lee caught up with you.

"Hey Neji can I ask you something?"

"Sure since I get the feeling you're gonna ask it anyway."

"What happened between you and Kimiko before we left the campsite?"

"What?"

"A few days ago, the day we got back here. What happened? The two of you were gone almost a half hour before Tenten went to get you."

"Oh that," you said remembering. (Chapter five if you peoples can remember. I just didn't tell you what happened.)

"So what happened?"

"You aren't going away until I tell you are you?"

"Nope. SO TELL!"

"Ok. Ok. You don't have to yell. She...She showed me her curse mark. It's on her stomach and back. It runs a complete circle around her."

"You're serious. Wow that must hurt."

"She told me it was like being punched in the stomach and stabbed in the back."

"Ouch." There was a long silence.

"Lee."

"Yeah?"

"I kissed her."

"What?"

"I kissed her even when I knew it would hurt her."

"Idiot."

"Yeah thanks a lot," you said sarcastically.

"Is that it? Nothing else happened?"

"Well, I did try to find out if someone could break the curse but she wouldn't give me a straight answer. We...we ended up kissing again. Then Tenten found us."

"I figured you kissed her."

"How?"

"Because she was really weak when she came back. She even had to ride on Shita."

"Oh I see," you said. Lee walked off in a separate direction and you went to your house. You went in your room and laid on the bed thinking about Kimiko.


	20. Missing Jynx

(I do not own the rights to the song or any character in Naruto that I have used thus far and continue to use.)

~Sasuke's POV~

You are sitting by the lake in Konoha, which is also near the training field you practice on. You see Kimiko appear out of thin air. 'Probably left Club Jynx,' you thought. She had appeared right on the water. She created a hard surface on the center of the water. She stepped onto it and off the water. 'No wonder she's a Jynx. Always trying to preserve her chakra if she can,' you thought. You watched as she sat down and made ripples in the water with her feet. Suddenly you heard a voice.

"It finally happened!" the voice said.

"What now?" Kimiko exclaimed, not moving. A girl appeared creating a circle of hard surfaces that surrounded the one Kimiko made. The girl stood on one of them. She had green hair and red eyes, like Club Jynx members.

"Oh, hi Nia. What do you want?"

"You finally fell in love!"

"Who?"

"Gai-sensei!" You were shocked. What was going on?

"How'd he find out?" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Tenten and Lee."

"Figures," Kimiko said. 'Oh, so that's what she meant. Who had told this Nia girl that she liked someone,' you thought.

"I can't believe you fell in love with a Hyuuga! I should hit you!"

"What's so bad about the Hyuuga's again?" Kimiko asked.

"Nothing, but everything."

"Nia, you are going way overboard!" Kimiko said.

"I'm just gonna say they are cocky, over confident, have a messed up family and, and, GOD Why'd you fall in love with one of the Hyuuga gods." Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"So that's what this is about. YOU like Neji."

"No I don't, I like... wait I'm not telling you!" she said.

"Then why are you calling him a god?" Kimiko asked.

"Because he's hot!" Nia said.

"So who do you like are you gonna tell me or what?" Kimiko said after a short pause.

"Nope."

"Nia," Kimiko said. However Nia had begun to sing.

Nia:

I'm not afraid to fall

It means I climbed up high

To fall is not to fail

You fail when you don't try

Kimiko:

Not afraid to fall

I might just learn to fly and

I will spread these wings of mine

Both:

If I get up I might fall back down again

So let's get up come on

If I get up I might fall back down again

We get up anyway

If I get up I might fall back down again

So let's get up come on

If I get up I might fall back down again

I might fall back down again

We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 20th time

We'll just jump and see if we can fly

Nia:

I'm not afraid to fall

And here I told you so

Don't want to rock the boat

But I just had to know

Kimiko:

Just a greener side

Or can I touch the sky

But either way I will have tried

Both:

If I get up I might fall back down again

So let's get up come on

If I get up I might fall back down again

We get up anyway

If I get up I might fall back down again

So let's get up come on

If I get up I might fall back down again

I might fall back down again

We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 30th time

We'll just jump and see if we can fly

Nia:

I'm not afraid to fall

I've fallen many times

They laughed when I fell down

But I have dared to climb

Kimiko:

I'm not afraid to fall

I know I'll fall again

But I can win this in the end

Both:

If I get up I might fall back down again

So let's get up come on

If I get up I might fall back down again

We get up anyway

If I get up I might fall back down again

So let's get up come on

If I get up I might fall back down again

I might fall back down again

We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 40th time

We'll just jump and see if we can fly

If I get up I might fall back down again

So let's get up come on

If I get up I might fall back down again

We get up anyway

If I get up I might fall back down again

So let's get up come on

If I get up I might fall back down again

I might fall back down again

You heard this and gaped. Both had beautiful voices but, the Nia girl, she had played the music. You could hear it. When the song finished the music disappeared. You looked at Nia. With green hair and red eyes, she could be a Jynx Member. Just then you heard,

"Nia, come back to the Jynx Club you don't need to be alone."

"Kimiko, I can't stay in Konoha, especially if HE is still here, am I correct?"

"Who's HE?" Kimiko asked.

"Uchiha," Nia stated. Kimiko's eyes went wide.

"NO WAY!" she shouted. "I won't let you like him!"

"Why not?" Nia asked.

"He doesn't tell his feelings you'd be constantly miserable!" Kimiko said. Nia looked down.

"I… I'm sorry Kimiko, but I like him too much," Nia said. You stood there in shock. Nia liked you, and not in a fan girl way. Just then someone else appeared. It was...


	21. Memories Forgotten

~Kimiko's POV~ **  
**You had just found out that Nia liked Sasuke. He was the reason she stayed away from here. The reason you and your best friend became separated. Just then Kakashi appeared. **  
**"Hello ladies," he said. **  
**"Kakashi!" you and Nia said and ran to hug him. **  
**"Girls can't breathe," he managed to get out. **  
**"Oh sorry," the two of you said and let go. **  
**"Well, I'm glad to see you too but Club Jynx has been assigned a mission. All six of you must go," Kakashi said. **  
**"Um, Kakashi," Nia began. Kakashi covered her mouth. **  
**"Everyone wants you to stay here Nia, after you complete this mission you will stay here," he said and yours and Nia's eyes widened. **  
**"What's the mission?" you asked. **  
**"Well, it's really more of a test. The Hokage wants you to battle to see your abilities. The old man died a few days ago and Tsunade wants to meet you girls," Kakashi stated. **  
**"TSUNADE!" you and Nia shouted. Kakashi rubbed his ears. **  
**"Yeah, know her?" **  
**"Do we? She was Mikotsu's and my trainer!" Nia said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. **  
**"You must be stronger than me than," he said scratching the back of his head. **  
**"Probably," you and Nia said simultaneously. **  
**

~Kakashi's POV~ **  
**"Ok I'll go now but first, SASUKE COME OUT," you shouted at him. You could feel his presence. Nia's eyes widened and she tried to transport. You tried to grab her wrist but Kimiko was faster. She held Nia here, preventing her from teleporting away. You turned and watched Sasuke slowly walk over. **  
**"Well I'll leave you three alone," you said and transported away. **  
**

~Nia's POV~**  
**Sasuke stopped in front of you. You tried to transport away but Kimiko held you here. **  
**"Kimiko please let go," you begged. She hesitated, she was thinking about it at least. Sasuke saw her about to let go and grabbed your other arm. Your eyes widened again. **  
**"Let go of me!" you said. You didn't want to be here. "Anywhere but here. Anywhere," you accidentally said out loud. **  
**"Kimiko, can I talk to Nia alone?" She nodded and teleported away. You looked to where she had disappeared, begging with your mind for her to come back. **  
**"Why do you hate me?" you heard Sasuke ask, snapping you out of your little daze. **  
**"I don't HATE you; I'm just MAD at you!" You exclaimed. Last time you were here, living here that was you had been friends with Kimiko and Sasuke. You had been alone with Sasuke and that's when your crush developed. He had been so nice. Now he was cold, to everyone. Shutting everyone out. You tried to pull your hand away from his grip but he held it firm. **  
**"Why? What have I done to make you so mad? I've never even met you!" he asked. **  
**"That's just it. You HAVE met me, we used to be friends, and right when I thought we could become more...you...you" you couldn't finish. **  
**"Tell me!" he shook you. **  
**"You became cold and mean, ignoring me. That's why I ran. I can't handle being ignored by one of my friends!" you blurted out. He stared at you. The coldness in his eyes slowly fading every minute. **  
**"We...we were friends? How long ago was that?" he asked. **  
**"It... It was... we met when we were five, I ran two years after," you said slightly shocked that he would ask. He looked down. **  
**"That's when Itachi killed my family, I... I isolated myself from everyone," he murmured clenching his fist, that wasn't holding your arm. **  
**"How come I don't remember you?" he asked himself out loud. **  
**"KIMIKO!" you shouted. His head jerked up. Instantly Kimiko appeared. **  
**"What is it?" she asked. **  
**"Come here, I need your memory transfer skills," you said. She grinned. **  
**"Ok," she agreed. Kimiko moved Sasuke's hand off your arm. She pushed the two of your hands together so you two were holding hands. You turned a bit red, Sasuke too. Kimiko placed her hands on your connected ones. Instantly you and Sasuke shut your eyes.**  
**Memory Sharing Begin

****~Sasuke's POV~ **  
**You shut your eyes and saw a younger Nia and Kimiko, walking with the younger you. **  
**"Sorry guys, my mom wants me home, something important," the younger Kimiko said. The younger Nia and you nodded. The younger Nia took your younger self's hand and pulled you away to the lake by the Uchiha compound. The two of you sat on the dock. "Hey, Sasuke, thanks for being my friend," the younger Nia said. The younger you smiled and held her hand tighter. **  
**

Memory 2 **  
**You saw the younger Nia standing at the Konoha gates. Tears running down. It was two years later than the last memory. Nia began singing as she turned around and walked through the forest. She continued to sing as she walked. **  
**The song she sang: **  
**You took my hand **  
**You showed me how **  
**You promised me you'd be around **  
**Uh huh That's right **  
**I took your words And I believed **  
**In everything You said to me **  
**Yeah huh That's right **  
**If someone said three years from now **  
**You'd be long gone **  
**I'd stand up and punch them out **  
**Cause they're all wrong **  
**I know better **  
**Cause you said forever **  
**And ever **  
**Who knew? **  
**Remember when we were such fools **  
**And so convinced and just too cool **  
**Oh no. No. No. **  
**I wish I could touch you again **  
**I wish I could still call you friend **  
**I'd give anything **  
**When someone said count your blessings now **  
**'Fore they're long gone **  
**I guess I just didn't know how **  
**I was all wrong **  
**They knew better **  
**Still you said forever **  
**And ever **  
**Who knew? **  
**Yeah. Yeah. **  
**I'll keep you locked in my head **  
**Until we meet again Until we **  
**Until we meet again **  
**And I won't forget you my friend **  
**What happened? **  
**If someone said three years from now **  
**You'd be long gone **  
**I'd stand up and punch them out **  
**Cause they're all wrong and **  
**That last kiss **  
**I'll cherish **  
**Until we meet again **  
**And time makes **  
**It harder **  
**I wish I could remember **  
**But I keep **  
**Your memory **  
**You visit me in my sleep **  
**My darling **  
**Who knew? **  
**My darling **  
**My darling **  
**Who knew? **  
**My darling **  
**I miss you **  
**My darling **  
**Who knew? **  
**Who knew?


	22. Power of the Jynx

~Sasuke's POV~

You opened your eyes. You were still holding Nia's hand. She was crying. Kimiko had left. You stood there for a minute, thinking about what to do. In the end you pulled her into a hug and let her cry. You stroked her hair and told her it was ok. When she stopped crying you looked into her beautiful red eyes. You leaned forward and kissed her. A single tear ran down her cheek and she kissed back. The two of you kissed until there was a loud bang. Club Jynx, the other teams at your level, and Tsunade were all standing there.**  
**"It's time to fight Jynxes," Tsunade called. The five girls ran over to Nia. They started talking nonstop out anything and everything. Kimiko walked over to you.**  
**"Is she ok?" she asked. You nodded. She stared at you for a minute. "Good, I'm glad you did that. She needed that." You looked at her confused. "I can read your mind silly, that includes your memories, from about a minute ago," she smiled. You blushed and then went to join your team over on the side. As the fight began you saw the girls' eye begin to glow.**  
**"Dark!" Taiya shouted.

"Fire!" Kimiko shouted.**  
**"Water!" Mikotsu shouted.**  
**"Earth!" Kyoko shouted. **  
**"Air!" Crystalis shouted.**  
**"Sound!" Nia shouted.**  
**Each was surrounded with a different color chakra. Kyoko's was green, Mikotsu's was blue, Taiya's was black, Crystalis' was white, Kimiko's was red, and Nia's was yellow. You watched as the colors mixed to form a sort of rainbow chakra around all of them.**  
**"Alright let's hurry up I have paper work to do," Tsunade said.**  
**"Yes sensei!" Mikotsu and Nia shouted.**  
**"Fire style, Doragon Ibuki no Jutsu!" Kimiko shouted. She cupped her hands around her mouth and blew out. A giant wave of fire rushed at Tsunade. In the fire, Mikotsu ran. Being water she was the only one who could withstand the heat. As she neared Tsunade she phased out and was replaced with Kyoko who hit the ground in front of her. The earth flew up in flaming chunks head straight at Tsunade. Once she had dodged them all she stepped back into Taiya's shadow losing complete control. You glanced at Shikamaru, whose eyes were wide. She was using a much strengthened version of his jutsu.**  
**"NIA!" Taiya shouted. "IT'S YOUR TURN!"**  
**"HAI!" she replied out of nowhere. You couldn't see her. "HIBIKI JOUKEIKI NO JUTSU!" she yelled. Instantly the other girls encircled Tsunade, allowing her to move, but it was too late. Nia appeared above Tsunade diving straight down. An ear splitting sound was heard as she made contact. The other girls had used their elements for armor. A shield against her power. Tsunade stood up after that attack.**  
**"Well, done. I'll stop here before you kill me," she disappeared. Slowly Nia stood up. A grin on her face.**  
**"That was only seventy-five percent," she said. The other Club Jynx members grinned and high fived. Their shields were released and they each ran into a guy's open arms. Taiya kissed Kiba. Kimiko kissed Neji. Mikotsu kissed Kankuro. Kyoko kissed Gaara. Crystalis kissed...Shino? And lastly Nia kissed you.**  
**"You were awesome," you told her. Everyone then went home to rest. You dragged her to your house.

~Nia's POV~

Sasuke dragged you to his house.**  
**"You can spend the night with me," he said. You blushed. He dragged you upstairs to his room. You lie down on his bed and shut your eyes. You weren't tired yet.**  
**"Nia are you sleeping?" he asked.**  
**"No."**  
**"Are you tired?"**  
**"No."**  
**"Hungry?"**  
**"No Sasuke, I'm just thinking," you replied.**  
**"Oh, I see. About what?"**  
**"What's with you and then questions?" you asked sitting up and opening your eyes. You shut them again. Sasuke was only wearing his boxers. "Put some clothes on!" you said.**  
**"No, this is what I sleep in," he replied sitting on the bed next to you.**  
**"Fine, but I'm no opening my eyes until you are dressed. Whenever that is." He pulled you so you were sitting on his lap. You blushed. He kissed you and your eyes shot open. He broke the kiss only to say, "I thought you weren't going to open your eyes?" Then he began to kiss you again. The two of you made out until you both lie down and fall asleep.


	23. Missions

~Nia's POV~

You woke up cuddled into Sasuke's arms. You tried to get up and failed. Sasuke woke with a moan.**  
**"Nia go back to sleep," he mumbled. You looked at the clock.**  
**"Sasuke it's ten o'clock. I have a mission at noon. And you have training."**  
**"Damn." He moved his arms and got out of bed only to sit back down. "Nice try I don't have training I have a mission at noon as well."**  
**"WHAT?" you said from the door. He looked at the spot you had been. Then looked at you standing at the door.**  
**"How'd you..." he began.**  
**"Element sound. Sound travels fast. Get used to it. Now did you just say you had a mission?" you asked. He nodded. You sunk to the floor. "Great, I'm going to have to use that. Crap, crap, crap, cra..." Sasuke's hand went over your mouth.**  
**"You shouldn't swear." You removed his hand.**  
**"Neither should you but we both do it so ha!" He laughed at your comeback and kissed you.**  
**"We should get ready," he said. So you left to visit Club Jynx. Once inside you got your own room. A door appeared and things you liked. It basically came out of nowhere. So you lay on the bed after taking a shower. Soon you heard Kimiko calling.**  
**"We have to go on our mission now. Let's go," she called. All six of you teleported to the Hokage's office. Only to find Sasuke's team and Neji's team waiting there.**  
**"Temari's team left already they are going back to their village. Kyoko and Mikotsu you two will go with them. Hurry and catch up," Tsunade said. The two nodded and ran out the door. Kiba's team came rushing in.**  
**"Good everyone's here. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Taiya, and Crystalis, you will travel to the Village hidden in the Mist and kill Zabuza." (I'm taking the mission from Naruto so ha) They nodded and left. "The rest of you, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Nia, and Kimiko. You will go to the Sound village and kill Orochimaru and his supporters there. Best wishes and good luck." You nodded and left. Once outside the office you all raced to the forest. You traveled in groups of four. Nia and team seven. Kimiko with Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

~With Mikotsu and Kyoko's group~

~Mikotsu's POV~

You and Kyoko ran full speed to catch up to the three sand ninja's. You soon caught up.**  
**"Hi Gaara!" Kyoko shouted as they came into view. They spun around ready to attack and you teleported behind them. Seeing Kyoko running towards them they relaxed.**  
**"You shouldn't relax until you know it isn't an enemy," you said. They spun around to face you, and relaxed again. "Jeez you guys are way too trusting about things you see." You splashed them with cold water as Kyoko jumped on Gaara's back. She got wet.**  
**"MIKOTSU!" she shouted. "You dimmed my fire. You know I can't fight when I'm wet!" she exclaimed. **  
**"Then we'll fight either way it doesn't matter. There are no enemies to fight," you replied as Kankuro slipped his arms around your waist and pulled you into a kiss. The water on his clothes got you wet. You made a hand sign and the water was drained from everyone's clothes.**  
**"That's better," Temari said. You all laughed and continued your way to the Sand village. Once there you walked into the Kazekage's office. He offered for you two to stay in the Sand Village with the three sand ninja. You told him you had to discuss it but would decide soon. You then went to your room there and teleported to Club Jynx. Kyoko followed and you waited there for the others.

~With Crystalis and Taiya's~

~Kiba's POV~

You were walking towards the Village hidden in the Mist holding Taiya's hand. You watched as Shino took Crystalis' hand and wondered if she knew about his bugs. Apparently she did because a ladybug landed on here outstretched hand and she smiled. You felt bad for Hinata, being forced on a mission without Naruto. Then again you needed someone on the team whose vision wasn't clouded with love, so that if there was a fight you could actually win.**  
**Fast Forward:**  
**After you completed your mission you headed home to Konoha. Once there Taiya and Crystalis immediately looked worried. They kissed you and disappeared. Probably to Club Jynx. So you went home.

~With Nia and Kimiko~

~Nia's POV~

After a long fight with Orochimaru, and one last effort with the entire team working to kill him, you finally succeeded. You knew everyone had bad wounds. You healed your own and then Sasuke's. Kimiko healed her own and Neji's. You healed Lee's while Kimiko healed Tenten's. You all traveled back to Konoha. You felt a disturbance with Club Jynx. You and Kimiko exchanged glances and teleported to Club Jynx. There you saw the other four sitting around the living room. You were about to ask what was wrong when Mikotsu looked up and smiled.**  
**"Kyoko and I were wondering if..."


	24. The End

~Nia's POV~

"Kyoko and I were wondering if we could go live in the sand village with, Kankuro and Gaara," Mikotsu said. Your eyes went wide.  
"OMG go you should so go!" Kimiko said. That night Kyoko and Mikotsu left for the sand village.  
Fast forward ten years into the future  
People who were happily married.  
Sasuke and Nia with twins, a boy named Hoshi, and a girl named Rose. Crystalis and Shino, with a son named Kohaku.  
Kimiko and Neji, with twins, a girl Mira, and a boy Riku; and a girl named Hana who was two years younger. Yes her curse was broken on her sixteenth birthday. The Jynx Club set out with their group of friends and they managed to kill Itachi. Once he was dead the curse was broken.  
Kyoko and Gaara had a boy, Kei, and a girl, Azril.  
Mikotsu and Kankuro had three children. The first was a girl, Janita. The second a boy, Niko. The third was a boy named Kaoru.  
Taiya and Kiba had five kids. Yes five. A boy named Yuki, a girl named Melody, a boy named Sai, a girl named Shita, and a girl named Tsume, after Kiba's mom.  
Tenten and Lee, with three kids, Yumi, Kekyo, and Haru.  
Naruto and Hinata, with two kids, Ayame, and Kenji. A girl and boy.  
Ino and Chouji with a son named Izu.  
Shikamaru and Temari with two kids, a girl named Suki, and boy named Kimaru.  
Sakura married Sai who joined the village a few years after they all became jounins. They had one child. A girl name Rita.

THE END


End file.
